Amanecer
by solitaryreader98
Summary: Una desilusionada Lucy decide dejar Magnolia luego de que el día más feliz de su vida de trasnformará en un infierno, ¿Qué pasará en su vida cuando un nuevo chico llegue?


**AMANECER**

" _ **No sé cómo pude confiar en ti, no sé cómo llegué al punto de estar desesperada por escuchar una simple palabra tuya si tú no valías la pena. Ahora, veo que todo lo que vivimos fue un juego, un juego del que yo salí perdiendo. Pero, ¿sabes algo? de esto aprendí muchas cosas, entre ellas que debo dejar de ser esa niña tonta y débil que siempre depende de los demás en especial de ti.**_

 _ **Supongo que en parte debería agradecerte por hacerme entender que antes de caer completamente enamorada por alguien debo primero conocerlo mejor y no dejarme engañar por una falsa sonrisa y falsas promesas. Creo que te estoy dando demasiado protagonismo en esta historia, es hora de cerrar este capítulo de mi vida y comenzar uno nuevo del que tú no seas parte.**_

 _ **Como dije mi vida cambiará y sé que después de esta noche oscura llegará un nuevo amanecer, un amanecer que curará viejas heridas y traerá nuevas aventuras.**_

 _ **Créeme cuando digo que no te odio, pues en mi nueva vida no puede existir ese sentimiento tan oscuro. Adiós para siempre Natsu Dragneel"**_

….

La luz de la luna que entra por la ventana alumbra el rostro triste de Lucy quien termina de escribir dejando caer unas lágrimas en las hojas del diario que no hace mucho la ayudaban a desahogarse.

El día que supuestamente iba a ser el más feliz de su vida terminó siendo un infierno, un infierno que acabó con todas las ilusiones de la rubia de poder ser feliz al lado de la persona que más amaba, Natsu. Aquel chico que la deslumbró desde el primer momento que piso el gremio y que ese día le había destrozado el corazón.

Lucy, aún llorando y con el vestido de novia puesto, recuerda lo que paso más temprano en el gremio donde se iba a celebrar su boda.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Era una mañana radiante y el gremio entero estaba de fiesta. Después de tanto tiempo, Natsu y Lucy al fin se casaban. El gremio estaba decorado como sólo nuestros magos favoritos podían haberlo hecho. En el centro había una escultura de hielo inmensa de un dragón rodeando una llave celestial que fue hecha por Gray. Mientras tanto Happy y Lily colgaban hermosos candelabros en el techo. En la cocina del gremio, Mirajane estaba dándole los toques finales a un gran pastel de cinco pisos y al mismo tiempo protegiéndolo de Erza quien de rato en rato iba a la cocina con la excusa de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Todos en el gremio estaban ocupados, pero felices por la boda de sus amigos.

En la enfermería del gremio que había sido acondicionada por las chicas de Fairy Tail para poder alistar a la novia se encontraban Levy y Cana peinando y cambiando a Lucy.

-Te ves increíble Lu-chan y no es porque nosotras te hayamos alistado- dijo Levy con un aire de orgullo

\- Que modesta- Dijo Cana mientras le daba los retoques finales al vestido de la rubia

-Gracias por todo chicas, sin ustedes estaría perdida. Este es el día más feliz de mi vida no puedo darme el lujo de que algo salga mal.

\- Aún no puedo creer que ese cabeza hueca se haya atrevido a proponerte matrimonio. Yo pensé que a ese paso ibas a ser tú la que se lo pediría- decía Cana con una cara burlona

-hahahaha créeme yo también lo llegué a pensar. Incluso, estaba pensando en maneras de pedirle matrimonio sin parecer una desesperada- dijo Lucy mientras recordaba las veces que practicó frente al espejo.

Mientras que las tres chicas seguían hablando un peliazul miraba atentamente a la rubia como lo haría un hermano mayor que está feliz por su pequeña hermana.

-Lucy, te ves hermosa. Sin lugar a duda, Natsu se ha llevado el premio mayor- Decía Gray mientras no dejaba de ver a su rubia amiga de pies a cabeza.

\- G-G-Gracias Gray- respondió Lucy con una sonrisa tímida ante la mirada del mago de hielo- y se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí? Pude haber estado desnuda y tú aquí como si nada- dijo Lucy cambiando su tono de voz a uno molesto

-hahahaha no seas exagerada, solo estoy aquí para decirles que la ceremonia empezará en 20 minutos y como comprenderás no puede haber boda sin novia- respondió Gray con una gran sonrisa.

\- Lo sé- dijo Lucy mientras le sacaba la lengua a Gray- solo tengo que ponerme el collar que me regaló mi madre - dijo esto último cabizbaja.

El mago de hielo notó inmediatamente que Lucy se entristeció al mencionar a su madre, por lo que se acercó a ella y la abrazo ante las miradas llorosas de Levy y Cana.

-Bueno Lucy, ¿Dónde está el collar?- pregunto Cana- dijo Cana secándose las lagrimas

\- Creo que está en mi bolso, ¿puedes fijarte?

\- Inmediatamente princesa- respondió Cana mientras hacia una reverencia que provocó la risa de los presentes.

Luego de buscar por un rato, Cana no pudo encontrar el collar, por lo que Lucy se desesperó y se puso a buscar por toda la enfermería.

-NO PUEDE SER, YO RECUERDO HABERLO METIDO EN MI CARTERA!- grito desesperada Lucy

-Lu-chan no te preocupes, debes de haberlo dejado en tu apartamento- dijo Levy tratando de calmar a Lucy

-Sí, eso debe ser- dijo Cana tratando de tranquilizar a su rubia amiga

-Tienen razón debo ir a traerlo rápidamente. No me puedo casar sin ese collar.

-Yo iré contigo- dijo Gray

-Perfecto. Chicas por favor explíquenle al maestro todo y díganle que no se preocupe. Yo estaré aquí antes de que empiece la ceremonia. Ah, y si Natsu aparece no le digan nada que ese chico es capaz de ir hasta a mi casa para ayudarme.

\- No te preocupes, Lucy. Nosotras nos encargaremos.

-Gray, vamos rápido- Dijo Lucy ya en la puerta de la enfermería

En su apresurado camino a casa, Lucy noto que todos los hombres que la veían se quedaban atontados

-Levy y Cana, Ustedes sí que hacen magia- pensó Lucy mientras sonreía.

Al llegar a su casa Lucy se dio cuenta que la puerta de su casa estaba entreabierta, por lo que le pidió a su compañero de equipo que entrara por la ventana de su habitación para que viera si había alguien.

Mientras que Gray revisaba la parte superior, Lucy entro por la puerta principal cautelosamente. Lo único que escuchaba en ese momento eran los pasos de Gray en el piso superior. Sin embargo, después de un rato escucho un ruido extraño en las escaleras que daban para su habitación. Con la llave de Leo en mano, la maga de espíritus celestiales se dispuso a subir y se llevó tremenda sorpresa cuando vio la camisa que ella le había regalado a Natsu para el día de su boda en medio de las escaleras. Al subir un poco más, ahora algo más temblorosa, Lucy quedó petrificada ante tal desagradable escena. Natsu, él hombre con el que ese día se iba a casar estaba recostado cerca a su puerta sin camisa y besándose con la menor de los Strauss. Lucy no sabía que hacer. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Después de unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad a la maga de espíritus celestiales, Natsu y Lissana se separaron

-Ese fue mi regalo de bodas- sentenció la peliblanca tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Li-lissana, tú…

El Dragon Slayer de fuego no pudo terminar de hablar, pues vio un largo vestido blanco a unos pasos de donde él estaba tendido.

Lucy solo lo miro y con una cara de tristeza sólo atino a gritar el nombre del Peliazul.

-GRAY!

El peliazul inmediatamente abrió la puerta y se encontró con la escena que había hecho pedazos el corazón de la rubia. Gray les lanzó una mirada de odio a los dos y se fue al lado de Lucy quien ya no aguantaba las lágrimas.

-NATSU! ¿Cómo PUDISTE HACER ESTO, PEDAZO DE IMBECIL?- Dijo Gray con una mirada llena de furia hacia Natsu

\- No es lo que piensan. Lucy, y-yo te puedo ex-explicar todo- dijo Natsu con un nudo en la garganta

Lucy, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, camino hacía Natsu y cuando estaba en frente de él, le tendió la mano para que se parará. Natsu creyendo que Lucy aceptó hablar con él, se paró y la miro a los ojos.

-Lucy, sabía que comprenderías, ahora te explic…

Natsu no pudo terminar lo que quería decir, pues una Lucy furiosa y triste le había estampado su mano en la cara. Lissana que no había dicho nada hasta el momento se paró y le gritó a Lucy.

-¿Estás loca? Nadie le puede pegar a mi Natsu y menos en frente de mí

 _ **Mi Natsu…Mi Natsu…Mi Natsu**_. Esas palabras eran un eco en la cabeza de la rubia quien solo deseaba desaparecer en ese momento. Con una mirada llena de tristeza y rabia, observo a Natsu y a Lissana para luego decir:

-Quédate con **TU** Natsu- gritó Lucy con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría hacia la salida. Detrás de ella salió el mago de hielo quien antes de salir por la puerta le lanzó una última mirada llena de furia a la peliblanca y al mago de fuego.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Lucy mira el cielo estrellado de Magnolia por última vez mientras alista sus maletas. Luego de sacarse el vestido y ponerse una blusa blanca con unos jeans azules y unas botas marrones, la rubia mira con ojos de tristeza a Gray quien está durmiendo en el mueble y le deja un sobre blanco al lado.

-Te prometí que no haría nada en mi estado, pero no soporto estar en esta ciudad que me recuerda tanto a Natsu.

Mientras Lucy caminaba por la ciudad con dirección a la estación de trenes no pudo evitar llorar y lamentar haber confiado en ese pelirosado que le juró amor eterno.

Ya en la estación de trenes Lucy se gira, ve por última vez la ciudad que tanto amo y lanza una sonrisa triste al recordar todas las aventuras que vivió con Erza, Wendy, Gray, Happy, todos sus amigos del gremio y sobretodo el hombre que de hacerla sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo, la destruyó por completo, Natsu.

-Será un nuevo comienzo!- gritó mientras se secaba las lágrimas


End file.
